My Happy Ending
by jkminimoon
Summary: What better way to spend a birthday but to convince a rambunctious six year old to GO TO SLEEP! Pokemon Special, Specialshipping, Red and Yellow. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, YELLOW!


**Discalimer: If I owned Pokemon Special, that manga would be BAD from all the writer's block I'm having. It would be so bad that even I, the supposed writer, would be forced to burn the repulsive books and its awful badness. I am not worthy. :Bows to shrine of PokeSpecial:**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

"And so the handsome prince lifted the beautiful princess onto his valiant steed and the two set off into the sunset. They lived happily ever after. The end."

Yellow gently closed the book and was disappointed to see two wide-awake golden eyes staring back. The woman sighed as she placed the book on the bed side table. It was so strange. "The White Princess" usually had the six-year old on her way to dreamland, but not tonight apparently.

"Mommy, what's a va-variant steed?" She sat up and bounced slightly up and down on her bed making the springs squeak in protest.

Yellow resisted the urge to giggle and smother the little girl with kisses. Her curiosity was so adorable and made her almost irresistibly sweet. "It's a brave horse that helps the Prince save the princess." She chuckled as the little girl rounded her mouth and trailed off with a small "oh." Yellow got up and quietly put the book back up on the shelf among the other bright and cheerful adornments that decorated the little girl's room.

"Mommy?" Yellow turned her head in response to look at the girl who was now full out jumping on the bed; the springs were now groaning in agony. After several years of ignored warnings and dramatic tantrums, Yellow had learned to overlook her daughter's love of jumping on the bed. What can you do when a child won't listen?

"What is it, Cerise?"

"Mommy," she paused biting her lip as she pondered on how to word her next question. "Are you a… princess?" Satisfied with her brilliant yet simple question, she jumped up and did a little twirl as she waited for her mother's answer.

Yellow was slightly taken aback. "What?"

"Are you a princess?" The girl jumped higher and higher trying her best to touch the ceiling above.

The woman followed the girl with a bemused smile across her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," she panted as she was getting quite tired from all the jumping, "All the princesses have long yellow hair like you Mommy. They're pretty and they're really nice too. You're all of that, mommy." She finished breathlessly as she tried one more time to reach the high ceiling. Her tiny fingers almost touched it but sadly fell short by a few inches. The child fell back on her bed and breathed in and out deeply trying to catch her breath. The springs sighed in relieved.

Yellow's face was slightly flushed from all the compliments.

"Sweetie, I'm not a princ-"

"Of course, you are!" Mother and daughter looked up to see a man with jet black hair leaning up against the doorway. He walked in and sat towards the edge of the bed. "Mommy was the prettiest princess there ever was. Everyone in her kingdom loved her."

Cerise's eyes widened in awe. "Is Daddy the prince then? Did you save her from an evil witch?" She sat up focusing all her attention on her father.

Red frowned at the question. "Well… Mommy actually saved me from the evil witch." He said rather hesitantly as he thought back on the events at Cerise Island more than a decade ago. He trailed off to look back at his wife for some help. Fairytales weren't his forte. Yellow bit her lip to keep from laughing. He was by himself on this one.

"Wait, if Mommy's a princess, am I a princess too?" Cerise started bouncing again at the thought of being a beautiful princess of a fantastical kingdom far far away.

"Of course. Right, Yellow?" He dragged the child into his lap and smothered her with a kiss. Yellow giggled as she saw the girl whine and struggle in protest.

"He's right. You're the most beautiful princess any kingdom has ever seen. Before you know it, a prince is going to come and sweep you off your feet onto his valiant steed and ride you away into the sunset." Yellow's grin faltered slightly. That's right. There would be a day when her child would be taken away from her.

The child pouted her mouth and scrunched her face up in confusion. "…What does variant mean again?" The little room bursted in laughter and giggles.

But that would be a long time away.

Cerise looked back and forth between her parents. She couldn't see anything funny.

"Why don't you go to bed? We had a deal, Cerise. If you get to bed on time tonight, then you get two pieces of cake tomorrow."

"What if I get one piece tonight?" Cerise looked hopefully at her mother.

Yellow gave her a stern look, "No. Now get to bed."

Both parents kissed their child good night as she settled down grumbling on about have a mean princess as a mother. Just as she was about to close the door, Yellow heard a hushed "Happy Birthday, Mommy."

A warm maternal smile crept across her face, and she closed the door as carefully as possible to avoid any excess noise. Then the two adults proceeded and tiptoed down the hallway

"Well princess, we must be off. Our carriage awaits." Red grinned as he made an over-the-top gesture towards their bedroom door. Yellow resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was so ridiculous sometimes.

"Red, stop playing around. I'm not a princess."

"What are you talking about?" His scarlet eyes twinkled back at her, and he kneeled as if he was proposing. "A woman as beautiful as you could only be a princess." He picked up her hand and gently kissed her fingertips.

Yellow blushed beet red as her heart began hammering away at her ribcage. She felt like the fourteen year old that Red had first asked out. He stood up and led the way into their bedroom. The warm browns, reds, and greens profoundly contrasted from the bright pinks and purples of Cerise room. Here it was like being in the center glade of nature; there it was like being stuck in an unbearably loud flower.

"That was one of the corniest lines I have ever heard of." She mumbled her embarrassment clear.

"Well I try my best." He wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent of apples and autumn leaves. It fit her so much: sweet and carefree. Yellow let out a bubble of laughter as he nuzzled into her neck. He kissed her soundly on the cheek and dragged her onto the bed. There he continued to suffocate her with the thousands of kisses he showered. Yellow eventually wiggled her way out still trying to control her laughter.

Yellow wished days could always be like her birthday. Free from hassles and worries. Just play time with her husband and child. Yellow frowned slightly Red dragged her into another hug. Her thoughts shot back to "the prince" that would eventually sweep Cerise off to another place. Had it really been more than six years since Cerise was born?

Red sensed her displeasure and propped his head onto her shoulder. "Anything wrong?" Although he still grinned, his concern was evident in his tone.

Yellow was shaken from her thoughts. "Not really." She responded rather hesitantly. After all, she didn't want to bother him over something so trivial, but the look in his eyes was so encouraging and sincere. "Red." She turned around causing him to lose his little chin pillow. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she determinedly gazed at her husband. She breathed in deeply.

"Red, I want another kid." She rushed and mumbled the end of it. Half of her hoped that he had heard her; the other hoped he had missed it all so that she didn't make a fool of herself.

Red's mouth slid into a smirk as he heard her request. "Well why didn't you say so? We can start right now!"

He tackled Yellow pinning her onto the bed and cutting off her shriek with a warm kiss. A giggle escaped from her as he went on, kissing every open spot available.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Red abruptly stopped as he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the bedroom door. Silence took over, and the adults looked at the door questioningly as they weren't sure if they had imagined the tiny voice. Almost as if to answer their question, a quiet knock sounded at the door.

Red groaned in disappointment as he stumbled off the bed to open the door. In their doorway stood the little girl they had put to sleep not ten minutes ago.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with Mommy?" Cerise looked past her disgruntled father to her mother, still slightly mussed up, with innocent wide eyes. Yellow bit her lip as she saw how adorable she looked and realized there was no way she could resist a request like that.

"Of course you can sleep with mommy," Yellow gave her daughter a warm smile and patted the spot beside her. The child beamed a wide grin and bounded to her mother's side with a thwarted father behind her. Cerise snuggled down into the covers, and the two parents shared an amused look before following her lead.

Yellow laid on her side stroking her daughter's short black hair. She couldn't be more content. She had everything she needed. True. There would be a time where her daughter would be swept off to an unknown kingdom to find her own destiny but until then… She looked across the bed at Red fast asleep with his messy hair falling gently across his face and Cerise snoring slightly. Until then she had her own happy ending with her prince and treasure always beside her.

**The end**

* * *

**AN: What I said in the disclaimer is true. I have some awful writer's block. I began writing this a month ago and I just finished typing it approximately 20 minutes ago. Most have you have probably noticed that it was meant for Yellow's birthday which was on March 3rd. So why is it more than a month late... hmmm. I'm lazy?... Probably not the best response.**

**Really I'm surprised I even posted it tonight. In the next five days I have to build an invincible toothpick bridge for physics, but instead I'm typing away at my computer. I'm such an awful prcrastinator. Well I hoped you liked this little one-shot. You know what to do people. Click that little button and send me a review.**


End file.
